1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to patterned metallized films of the type used to form decals and posters and in a wide variety of other decorative applications for boats, trucks, appliances, walls and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patterned metallized films have been made for decorative purposes for many years. These films are typically laminates which include a decorative metallized polymeric film having a design thereon, an adhesive layer on one side of the decorative film for affixing the film to a mounting surface, a releasable backing sheet which protects the adhesive layer prior to mounting, and, in some cases, a protective polymeric layer which protects the exposed surface of the decorative film. The design may be printed on the polymeric film before it is metallized. As used herein, the term "patterned" includes decorative designs, alpha-numeric patterns, realistic or abstract illustrations, logos, and actual images of wood grains, gold leaf, and the like. Some examples of typical applications for patterned metallized films include advertising or logos for vehicles, pinstriping, outdoor signs, wall coverings, window signs, point-of-sale displays, etc.
Three-dimensional effects have been produced on patterned metallized polymeric films by holographic imagery, and also by embossing or otherwise contouring the reflective metal coating that is deposited on the polymeric film. Sparkling effects have also been produced on non-metallized films by depositing many small fragments of metal or pre-metallized polymer onto the film (instead of a smooth continuous coating of metal) as described, for example, in Coburn U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,265. These techniques, however, are costly, and result in products which are usually priced about three times as high as metallized films, with our without printed images thereon. Moreover, many of these exotic films usually have a relatively short life when used in outdoor applications where the film is subjected to continual temperature variations and other weathering conditions.